The Shikon's Permanent Form
by Heavan Hell Angel
Summary: The spirits of the Shikon Jewel have decided that they want a permanent Guardian. The piece by piece fuse with a unexpected person. Naraku foolishly brings a few powerful beings back from the dead.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: The spirits of the Shikon Jewel have decided that they want a permanent Guardian. The piece by piece fuse with a unexpected person. Naraku foolishly brings a few powerful beings back from the dead.

Chapter one.

"Dam him! Why can't he be considerate of their's feelings for once." Kagome muttered as she walked through the forest fast with a scowl upon her face.

She stormed through the forest angrily. Inuyasha told her she couldn't go home again. And her cousin was over visiting, her cousin who could actually come to the feudal area with her. Was now back from her home in America. Her cousin was half Japanese and half American. Though, she had a rough and sarcastic personality, she kinder than anyone she has ever met.

"Kagome!" Yelled Inuyasha to her as he dusted his clothes off.

"SIT! SIT!," she turned to face him and glared coldly at him, "I'm going home for a few and you better pray that I don't bring my cousin back with me." She spat with an icy glare directed at him.

"Your… cousin?" Inuyasha stuttered with his ear flat on top of his head as he remembered the first time he met Kagome's cousin. Her cousin had punched him square in the face cause he called Kagome a wench. And it didn't help that her cousin could come over to this side of the well.

"Yes, I'm leaving for now." She turned back around and left to the well, before leaving she turned to glance at him, "And if Sesshoumaru shows up no fighting." And then she left to her time.

"Well, if her cousin does come back and hurts you. You are on your own." Nodded Sango as she approached from behind with the others.

"Ah man." Inuyasha groaned and walked back to the village with fear in his gut. Kagome's cousin was a real bitch when protecting Kagome, That cousin of her was scary when angered or pissed off.

With Kagome

She walked into the house with a huge grin upon her face. But she was shocked to see the spirit detectives in her living room.

"Hey guys what's up?" she asked with a smile towards them as they grinned back at her.

"The toddler thinks that it's getting to dangerous on the other side. So he has ordered us to go back with you, Kags." Nodded Yusuke to her with a grin upon his face.

"Inuyasha is going to through a fit." She groaned under breath but still gave them a smile.

"Ohh, baby. Don't worry about the puppy. I'll handle his short tempered ass." Spoke a smooth silky female voice from behind her.

Whirling around she grinned as she saw her younger cousin. She was nineteen now and Kagome was twenty-two, herself.

Her cousin had waist length chocolate dark brown silky soft smooth hair with natural dark gold/amber highlights running through it. It was held in a high pony-tail on top of her head. Her skin was a porcelain snow color without blemishes and marks. High cheek bones, heart shaped face. Button nose, deep blood red plumb natural lips pulled into a smirk. Nicely arched eye-brows and a perfect well muscled toned curvy body.

She was dressed in a black short sleeved collared button up Japanese top, with black leather bell bottom low rising jeans. 2 and half in. black leather steel toe ankle boots. Black cotton knee length soft cotton jacket. There was a pack on the floor leaning against the wall be her feet. Her nails were ½ long well manicure painted black with acid green tips. She knew that the tips held real poison in them.

Almond shaped eyes, full thick dark long eyelashes framing brilliant ice-blues. They seemed to pierce right through you or seemed to look directly into your soul.

"Silvia!" She shouted and hugged her tightly with a huge grin upon her face.

""Hey love." Silvia smiled to her elder cousin and hugged her back.

"So, what did you mean about taking care of Inuyasha?" Kagome asked raising an eyebrow at her in confusion.

"I graduated early. So I decide before going off the collage I would help your ass get rid of the big bad asshole Naraku." Silvia grinned at her with an impish look, humor inside her eyes.

"Your coming to past with me?" Kagome's eyes grew wide at her with hope.

"Yep." She laughed softly as Kagome hugged her again and with grin.

"So, when a are we leaving?" Shuichi asked with smile towards the happy miko.

"We can leave in a few minutes. I just need to get more supply's." Kagome nodded rushing off into the other room.

"Cheerful as ever." signed Silvia with a roll of her eyes but smiled a found smile.

She knew something was going to happen. She just didn't know if it was good of bad. The brat had been to crypt about her going and helping in Naraku's defeat. She just hoped like hell Kagome would stay safe and happy. She cared a great deal about her cousin and didn't want any harm to come to her. But she did make a silent promise to put the puppy in his place if he continued to insult her elder cousin.

"Hey you okay?" asked Kuwabara with a frown of concern for Silvia.

"Hmm?" She raised her gaze onto the male with a frown.

"You were spacing out." He pointed out to her with a grin upon his face.

"Fine. Just thinking about some things. Like life is a bitch no matter what." she picked up her pack and walked towards the door as Kagome came back with her pack filled with things for the past.

"Right as always." Nodded Shuichi with a laugh as they walked into the well house.

They jumped in with nods. The magic from the well surrounded them bringing them to the past. Yusuke helped Kuwabara out of the well, as Kurama helped Kagome. Hiei jumped out easily as Silvia crouched and got ready to jump out of the well. She gave a sign as she heard Inuyasha yelling at Kagome for bringing the others. Moving quickly, she pushed off the ground and leaped up-ward and landed on the ground in a crouch.

"Oh do shut-up you baka puppy." Silvia muttered with a sign of annoyance towards the half demon.

"Silvia." He froze as horror filled his face at the sight of Kagome's cousin.

"Nah, it's the wicked bitch of the west." She spoke sarcastically why rolling her eyes at him but held humor on her face. She really was found of the over grown size puppy he remind her of her brothers. All bark and no bite.

"Hello, Silvia." Sango smiled at the dangerous short-temper female when it came to protecting her friends and family.

"Yo." She waved at the others as she sat on the rim of the well and looked around.

She looked confused as she saw Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's elder brother. The imp, dragon and little girl with him as well. Now she was down right confused cause from what she heard Inuyasha was hot-headed about him. And he was just sitting there leaning against a tree with a bored look upon his face.

"You there girl! Stop staring at Lord Sesshoumaru! Cause he would never be interested in a pathetic female like you!!!!" Jaken yelled pointing a finger at her causing the others to cringe.

"Baka toad." Muttered Inuyasha as he hid slightly behind Kagome.

"You are really mistaken toad. Like I would ever be interested in the likes of him. I was just wondering why dog-boy wasn't fighting with him. They are brothers right?" Silvia stood back up gracefully with a small chuckle. At his shocked look.

"How dare. Milord is the most desired male around." Squawked Jaken at her waving his staff around.

"Well that maybe but I can assure you. I have no desire or will ever desire him as mate. No shut up your grating on my nerves with your horrid voice." She narrowed her eyes at the toad with a look that said just try me.

"Like a weak mortal could handle me the almighty Jaken." he scoffed closing his eyes and turned his nose up at her.

Feeling the wind shift he opened his eyes and looked up into Silvia's smirking face. He yelled and jumped back and landed on his ass at her being so close to him.

"Hmm. You are the most pathetic demon I have ever seen. You are a waist of my time not even worth a fight. So do us all a favor and shut. Go and take a bath while your at it." She scoffed down at with before turning and walking away.

She walked back to the well and picked up her pack and slung it onto her shoulder. Moving with ease she walked up to Kagome with a raised eyebrow to her.

"That's Lord Sesshoumaru, him and his pack are going to be joining us from now on." Kagome gave her a bright smile and a nod.

"Whatever. Maybe he'll make a good sparing partner other than the puppy, monk and slayer." She waved her hand and glanced at the now standing demon lord.

"Wait!!! Your joining our group!" Yelled Inuyasha with a pure look of horror upon his face at the though of her joining them permanently on their travels in finding Shikon shards and Naraku.

"Yep. So get use to it puppy. Cause I'm not like Kagome. I'll put you in your place the hard way instead of S-I-Ting you into the ground. So, shape and grew up and acted like a man instead of a boy." She walked towards the village without a backward glance to the others.

"I'm in hell." Muttered Inuyasha under his breath as he and Kagome followed.

"I don't get it." Jaken frowned at the fear across Inuyasha's face. He never once showed fear towards Lord Sesshoumaru.

"Silvia, is the one person Inuyasha fears most cause she acts like a mother/sister/ and friend wrapped all in one. She puts him in his place the physical way and the emotional way. She does what a parent does when a child disobeys their parent. Though she does care as a friend for him." Miroku spoke with a found smile as he noticed the interest in Sesshoumaru's gaze directed where Silvia walked off to.

"Kind of like she does Yusuke." Kurama laughed as his friend gave him a glare.

"Hn." Hiei disappeared after the others through the trees easily.

Sesshoumaru followed his on pace towards the forest with an emotionless face. He was shocked at the girl's … no woman's words directed to him and how fast she moved and appeared in front of his servant. There was something else about her, that she was more than human. But it would seem she didn't know and simply that she thought herself completely a Miko human. The monk was right, she acted like mother would when punishing their child towards Inuyasha. He had to admit that she was acting more of a mother than Inuyasha's own mother did. She would probably have been a better mother than his own.

Arriving in the village, Silvia walked passed them carrying a bucket to fetch water with.

"Going to get water?" asked Miroku with a smile upon his face.

"Yes. Keada is making stew for all of us tonight. I refuse to eat or allow the children to eat Ramen. It's foul and disgusting. From now on we'll be hunting for our food." She called over her shoulder with a firm nod of her head.

"Ano!" Rin called to her with a nervous look upon her face as she looked at the older female

"Hai." Silvia turned her head to look at her with a soft look towards the young child.

"Can I come with you? I can catch some fish to go with the stew." Rin nibbled on her bottom lip a little.

"Come on then." Silvia held out her hand to her with a bright motherly smile upon her face. Rin ran to her side after Sesshoumaru nodded and took her hand happily.

"Don't worry, she is with the one person who will give her life for her. Silvia is very protective when it comes to children. She really is over protective when it comes to Inuyasha though. She had nearly killed a traveler as he passed through for calling him a dirty half-breed. It took Inuyasha, Miroku and me to hold her back. Even then it was hard, Kagome and Keada had to ban him from ever returning to the village." Sango spoke seeing Sesshoumaru's look of uncertainty and concern for his ward.

"Hn." He continued on to the village without a word to any of them. But he kept in mind what she said. Knowing from the look on the female's face and from the odd aurora around her, he was probably going to have not call his younger half brother a half breed.

Keada welcomed the new comers with ease and a smile. Silvia and Rin returned shortly with fish and water. Keada took both with a grateful smile upon her face.

Silvia leaned against the wall out-side as she watched everyone interact with one another. She was silently glad that lord of fluff was joining them. That way she could find out why Yasha and Sesshoumaru fought and seemed to hate each other. Seeing Yusuke lodging on the grass she gave a smirk and walked over to stand near his head.

"Get up." She ordered with her arms crossed over her chest and she smirked more.

"What do you want?" He grumbled at her with glare as he stood up but he flew back as she nailed him the cheek with a punch.

"I was told by a very determined old woman to keep training your ass." She gave him a smirk as she fell into a fighting stance.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me." He groaned as he stood back up rubbing his jaw with his hand .

"No. Now come on." She ordered with a taunting smirk towards him as she moved into a fighting stance.

Both faced off easily with one another. The others came over with eager looks as Shuichi and Hiei smirked in amusement that Yusuke was going to get his ass kicked. Before anyone could say a word Yusuke charged at her fast. On the last second she dodged to the side and kicked him in the gut. Yusuke flew backwards and skidded across the ground.

"Hundred Yen on Silvia." Smirked Shuichi in a glee as he watched her kick Yusuke's ass.

"Four hundred Yen." Inuyasha smirked as he watched the woman that was a mother figure to him wipe the floor with the other half-demon.

"They sparing again?" Kagome walked over with a smile but winced as Yusuke was punched in the face making him hit a tree hard.

"Genkia, asked Silvia to make sure Yusuke kept his training up and didn't slack off." Shuichi nodded to her with a smile.

"Figures she would ask her of that. Cause we all know if there is one person that Yusuke fears that would be Silvia." Nodded Kuwabara with a grin as his best friend got his ass handed to him by a girl.

"That's enough. Work on your speed." Silvia stopped the fight as Yusuke panted and glared up at her with anger and mirth. She was the only one to ever give him a real challenge.

"Love you too, lil sis." He spoke with heavy sarcasm in his voice as he stood with her help. He really did care about her, it really sat in when she found away for Keiko to live as long as him. Though it put her in a coma for a month, the spell still had worked very well. Now as long as he lived, Keiko would live.

"Hmm." She gave him a smile and nodded as the went back to Keada's hut to ear dinner and settle down since the sun was going down. They were suppose to head out really early in the morning to hunt for shards and the stupid prick Naraku. She really did distastes cocky assholes and Naraku to her reached way beyond cocky.

Entering the hut she smiled as Keada smile at her. Walking over she sat over in her corner where her stuff was sitting. Sitting down she leaned back against the wall as Hiei joined her. Shippo pounced into her lap with a grin as the others settled in for the night. Even Sesshoumaru joined them but she shot a frosty glare towards the imp as he started the grumble about nasty human food.

"Sesshoumaru is it?" she asked the demon lord with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. What do you want?" He gave her an emotionless look and a raised eyebrow.

"Teach your toad manners or he can starve and sleep out-side. And if that doesn't work I will introduce him to the netherworld." She gave a frosty look as the imp glared at her with hatred.

"Jaken that is enough." He ordered his servant as Jaken shut his mouth and flinched back away from all the dirty looks he was receiving.

After that no one said a word or even thought about disrespecting anyone in fear that Silvia would lay right into them. Those that knew her well enough, knew that she tolerated no disrespect from anyone towards anyone. She was very set on making sure that some of them would be respectful.

Silvia after dinner leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes as she ran her fingers through Shippo's hair as he purred in content. Staying aware she slowly fell asleep next to Hiei. She could feel the others falling asleep except Sesshoumaru. Opening her eyes a little she looked at him and smirked as he was staring directly at Kagome with a large amount of interest. Giving an internal chuckle she went back to sleep as Shippo snuggled close to her stomach.

Early the next morning

Silvia was had awakened first and woke the others as they then started to pack everything up and load it on to Ah-un Sesshoumaru's dragon. Except Silvia, she carried her own pack with an annoyed huff, clearly stating she was capable of carting around her own stuff.

"So, Lady Silvia. How do you make everyone respect you and do what you ask?" Rin asked with big wide eyes filled with wonder.

"Well, I grew up with nothing but older males besides my mom. I only saw Kagome a couple times every two months or so. Since my mom had no back bone against my brothers I had to step up and set them straight once and for all. Meaning, I became the Alpha of the pack and they learned to follow what I say." She chuckled a bit at her with a found smile down to her.

"Sugio. I hope I become as strong as you are some day." Rin clapped her hands happily with a wide grin.

"Juts remember one thing, little one. Always follow your heart and it will lead you to your destine path." Silvia patted her head as she turned and ran towards Shippo to play.

"How old are you?" Asked Sesshoumaru with a raised eyebrow at her wisdom and kind yet hard nature.

"Don't you know it's rude to ask a female her age. She could get very offended by that you know." She scolded with a grin as she pointed her finger at him.

"Your are an amusing onna." He shook his head at her and began walking faster to watch over Rin better. Only to end walking next to Kagome and making her smirk in amusment at this.

"Ya! I get that a lot now a days." Snorted Silvia in mirth towards him as she continued to walk down the road.

About an hour down the road Silvia felt a shudder go down her spine and she stopped and looked around her with a narrowed eyes. She felt it deep within her, beings who are powerful were coming this way. Though she didn't sense any malice from them, they still sent her on alert from their power.

"Someone's coming and they got company with them." Kagome called out to the group fast as they stopped and waited.

Sesshoumaru walked forward as he smelled their scents. It would seem the other Lords have decided to help out after all. He waited as they one by one landed in front of him.

"Who are your friends?" Kagome asked with a raised eyebrow towards them.

"These are the other Lords. They have finally decide to help in the search and fight against Naraku." He answered with a nod of his head towards her and them.

"I' am Alexeron the Lord of the South." Nodded a tall male. He had firey red hair to his waist. Clear pale skin, dark red stripe on each cheek and over his eye lids. His eyes were a penetrating silver/ice green. He stood almost at seven foot. He wore a dark red hoari with dark black hakamas and boots. A sword was on his left hip. A flamed sun marked his for head. He had a lot of power swirling around him. On top of his head were a large pair of kitsune ears and as did he have four tails out. Though he probably had more.

"I' am Izumie the Lord of the East." Spoke a warm voice. He had golden silver hair to his shoulders. Tan healthy clear skin, dark silver stripe on each cheek and over his eye lids. Eyes were a soft warm silver amber color. Standing at six and seven inches. He wore a dark green hoari with dark gold hakamas with black boots. A wolf tail to his knees swayed back and forth. He also had a sword on his right hip.

"I' am Ryu the King of all dragons." He spoke calmly to them. He had pitch black hair with crimson streaks running through it. Tan, healthy clear skin. Dark crimson stripes on each cheek and over each eye lid. Eyes were a deep penetrating ruby red color. He wore a dark purple hoari with black hakamas and boots. A sword on his back. His whole being screamed power.

"I'm Yukio the Lord of the North." Spoke a deep cold rumbling male voice. He had dark almost black, blue hair with ice blue highlights. Black hoari with black hakamas and boots Dark blue strip on each cheek and over each eye lid. His eyes were a deep midnight blue with a ice blue pupil and iris. Two swords forming and x on his back. A long black panther tail was wrapped around his waist. Two large panther ear were on top of his head both were tipped ice blue same as his tail.

They all were armor on their chest like Sesshoumaru except Ryu's was made from dragons hide. And all had fangs and sharp claws.

Silvia let her gaze settle on Yukio. Power just surrounded him in large waves. His power even surpassed Sesshoumaru's and Ryu's. It made the hairs on her arm stand on end. She glanced at Inuyasha and signed internally, knowing his was going to throw a fit.

"Who the hell gave you all permission to join my pack?!" Yelled Inuyasha with a red face.

"Silence, half-breed." Ordered Alexeron making everyone even Sesshoumaru wince and step back.

Alexeron jumped back fast barely dodging to the side to avoid getting hit by a ball of Miko energy. Everyone glanced at Silvia and saw her eyes were colder than the artic winds.

"Watch it Fox. Call him anything degrading like that again or I by god will introduce you to him myself." Her voice was colder than anything they ever heard before.

"I'll like to see you try it." He gave her a smirk as flexed his claws at her in a mocking way. But froze as she suddenly smile a sweetly.

"Make him leave Sesshoumaru. He is not accepted into this pack. The other three are but he is not." She nodded and continued to walk by the others with an emotionless face. But Inuyasha grabbed her arm stopping her.

"Lord Alexeron, you see Inuyasha maybe Alpha male around here but Silvia is Alpha over all of us. She's the mother, sister, and best friends of this pack. And it doesn't help that she is very found of Inuyasha." Kagome explained with a sign as she felt her cousins anger and loath towards the Kitsune.

"And I care why? She's a simple Miko." He arched an eyebrow as the others stepped back. He froze and faced the girl as her power slashed around her fast and dangerous.

"Oh really." She suddenly gave a low evil chuckle as her eyes started to darken with an deadly look in them. Suddenly her power disappeared all together as she glanced him over, "I'm going to have a lot of fun with this one. But be warned no more of that Half-breed calling. Cause that would also be insulting me." She pointed a finger him with a glare.

"How so?" Asked Izumie with a huge grin at the fiery tempered female. She was very beautiful as well.

"I'm half American and Half Japanese." She answered with a tilt of her lips and quirked an eyebrow at the amused wolf.

"Alexeron, there will be no need of you calling Inuyasha such names." Sesshoumaru spoke up shocking them all but causing Silvia to smirk.

"Very well." Nodded the Lord of the South but eyed the female who had easily challenged him and not once flinched or backed down.

"Good lets move it out before it hits dark." Smiled Kagome as she placed a hand on her cousins shoulder.

"Hmm, very well. There lucky the I like Dragons, Wolves, Cats and Foxes. But mainly Wolves and Cats." she smirked and walked down the road as the children laughed at her words.

"That's her own way of saying welcomed to the group." Snickered Inuyasha at them as he followed Silvia closely with a grin.

"Are they together?" Asked Ryu raising an eyebrow with a soft chuckle.

"No. Their like family. He looks up to her cause she acts like a mother/sister towards him. And he protects her cause he considers her family." Answered Kagome with a nod of her head.

"Oi Fox dude!" Yusuke called to Alexeron with a frown upon his face.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow down to the strange human boy.

"If I were you I'd watch on how I talk to her. Cause even though she could take you on. She has a hell a lot of powerful people that are willing to jump to her defense. Mainly him. And I have never seen anyone escape his wrath." Yusuke warned as he pointed to a glaring Hiei who suddenly appeared beside Silvia.

"He's a forbidden child." Ryu nodded with a look of awe upon his face as he could feel the young demons power and his over protectiveness towards the female.

"That doesn't matter to Silvia. As long as you show respect and not insult someone cause Of the origin. She doesn't give a crap on who she befriends. She's fucking weird that way." Shrugged Yusuke but he hit the ground as a fist size rock hit him in the face.

"Watch your mouth. There are children present." Silvia hissed as she had stopped and was glaring at him.

"Ano, Silvia-mama?" Shippo tugged on her pants to get her attention.

"Yes sweets." She softened her tone surprising the new comers.

"What does fucking mean?" He asked with wide innocent eyes as he continued to gaze up at her.

"I'll tell you when you get older. Take Rin, Jaken and go play up ahead. Inuyasha follow." She ordered as she tried to rein in her temper as she glared angrily at Yusuke.

"Come on brats." Inuyasha shooed them away fast and disappeared down the road.

Yusuke suddenly quivered in fear as Silvia suddenly stood over with her hands clenched in anger and her gaze was dark and stormy with rage.

"Follow the others." She grounded out the rest of the group as they nodded.

As the disappeared Yusuke let loose a whimper of fear.

With the others

"What is she going to do?" Asked Izumie as Yukio raised his eyebrow as a very pain filled girly male scream vibrated through the area.

"That." Sango gave him a smirk as another scream sounded off before everything went silent.

Silvia joined them with a smile, "Lets continue on. Inuyasha do me a favor and go and grab Yusuke." She chirped and continued to walk up the road as the children joined her laughing.

Yukio raised his eyebrow again and walked after the strangely amusing female. He had a deep feeling that nothing was going to be boring ever again. As he trialed behind her and the children, he though over what she might be. She certainly didn't smell like a normal priestess would. Her scent had a deep smell, like of the elements but he couldn't pin-point it. He knew he was going to have to keep and eye on her.

"She is certainly something else, is she not?" Spoke up Ryu from beside him with a nod to Silvia.

"Hmm." Nodded Yukio to his old friend. He only really should emotions to his daughter and him. Ever since his mate died four hundred years ago. She had died during child birth and that hurt like hell. Though it had been arranged, she was still his mate and he had cared for her as such. She had become a good friend to him but he didn't love her, like she had wanted him too.

"She sure had put the fox in his place though." chuckled Ryu in amusement as he heard said Fox growl at him. Mirth was dancing in his eyes but he was also intrigued by the female.

Yukio couldn't help but give a small smirk at that. But by her doing that she had caught the Fox's attention probably. She already had Izumie's attention now. She was quite amusing for a female anyways.

"Dam, Yusuke, she sure did a number on you." Whistled Sango as said person walked up looking like he took on the devil himself, with Inuyasha supporting his weight.

"Shut up." He muttered sourly and continued to walk down the road with a small limp from the beating he took.

Alexeron chuckled and walked after the others. He was highly amused about this female that everyone even, Sesshoumaru seemed to respect. It was clear who the real Alpha was in this entire group. He couldn't wait to see how she faired in battle or if she was good at anything else. He could also see the respect starting to form in Yukio's eyes towards the female and that was something unheard of.

"Things are going to get interesting." Murmured Izumie as he joined the kitsune's side with a huge grin. He was eager and hoping to get to know the young female more.

"Indeed." Nodded Alexeron to him with a smirk upon his face.

* * *

**So tell me what you all think?**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: The spirits of the Shikon Jewel have decided that they want a permanent Guardian. The piece by piece fuse with a unexpected person. Naraku foolishly brings a few powerful beings back from the dead.

Chapter Two

Silvia sighed as she awakened in the morning to the sound of Sango slapping the hell out of Miroku for groping her, again in her sleep. Moving silently she stood up rolling her eyes at the couple. Stretching her muscles and popping her back and neck.

"Morning Silvia." Smiled Kagome as she made up breakfast, which consists of berries and fish.

"It would be a good one if those two would admit they loved each other and just got together already." She grumbled under her breath as some of the others laughed or smirked at her comment.

"Ya right. As soon as the Monk stops being a pervert, then they'll probably go some where with their relationship." Snorted Inuyasha to her with a smirk as she chuckled low.

Bending down she started to roll up her blanket and gather her stuff. But froze as a hand started to rub her ass. With a snarl she turned around fast and punched the male in the face harsh. Miroku hit the ground hard with a bleeding nose, blood was just gushing out fast.

"Keep your hands to yourself or to Sango. Touch me again and you'll never be able to have children or doing anything in the bedroom again." She yelled down to him with a red tint to her cheeks as she stormed off to go wash up.

Before Miroku could blink a sword was pressed to his throat.

" Do not ever grab her like that again." Yukio spoke in a his normal cold tone except it was a tad colder then normal.

The others were semi shocked well the humans that is. The Demons new that the dark ice panther had grown found of the female. Both had been seen just enjoying the others company or talking about different things mainly history of powerful objects and on other things.

"Umm … Okay." Stuttered Miroku nodded as the Demon Lord of the North had slowly pulled away from him and walked to lean against a near by tree.

Kagome helped heal him with a small smile as he sighed in relief. He was happy that the lord wasn't going to kill him or maim him.

Silvia walked back into camp looking more relaxed. She stared around at their one big pack. The had been traveling around the area for little over two months. Surprising they all got along for the most part. She had cornered Inuyasha on why he fought with Sesshoumaru. He had told he that he wanted Sesshoumaru to start acting like an older brother and train with him Now she just had to corner the Lord of Fluff himself and get him to explain.

"Silvia!" Called Inuyasha close to her face with a look of concern.

"Hmm?" She raised an eyebrow at him in confusion.

"You were just staring into space with a blank look upon your face." Izumie spoke with concern lacing his voice and in his eyes.

"Thinking that's all no need to worry." smiled Silvia with a nod and walked to gather the rest of her stuff before eating her food.

Once everyone had eaten, they began the journey again. Silvia watched Kagome and Sesshoumaru within an intent look upon her face. They both had grown incredibly close to one another and she nearly jumped with joy. Both deserved one another, Kagome deserved someone to love her for her and The Great Fluff of Doom deserved someone to love him for him and not for his title. She gained an impish smile as she started to plan it out in her head.

"What's with the smile, Vixen?" Alexeron asked using her nickname that he gave her a few weeks ago.

"Nothin." She gave an innocent smile as she glanced up at him with big round innocent eyes.

"Uh-uh. Do you know how much I believe you right now?" He asked with a small smirk upon her face.

"Are you calling me a liar?" She asked gaining an out-raged face and as she gasped at him putting an hand to her heart feigning hurt.

"No. I just know your up to something and it's probably not good." He shook his head at her as he heard the others chuckle at the conversation.

"Jackass." She muttered so only he and a selective few heard. She walked past him and up to the front where Inuyasha and Yusuke were. Hiei appeared beside her with a small smirk.

"Annoying her already? Ya, know you're the only one that I've ever seen to be able to rile her so fast." Laughed Shuichi to him as some others nodded with grins.

Two hours later

Kagome froze as she felt a really powerful dark energy and lots of Shikon shards, " Shikon shards coming fast! I think it's Naraku!" she yelled to the others fast as she drew her bow and notched an arrow.

"Ah-Un take the children to the sky! Kirara go with them now!" Silvia yelled as demons appeared. Both animals listened to her and took to the sky fast.

Everyone got ready for battle. Silvia stood her ground as she tried to not breath too much cause of the Miasma in the air. She could See Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha on either side of Kagome with Shuichi guarding her back. Hiei was beside her along with Yusuke.

"Inuyasha, it would seem you have some new friends." Laughed Naraku appearing through the miasma with Kagura and Kanna plus a few new demons around him.

"Shut the hell help!" Inuyasha yelled at him taking out his sword with a dark growl directed at Naraku.

"You'll never beat me." Naraku smirked at him and the others

"Well, aren't we a cocky son a bitch." Silvia commented in dry sarcastic tone causing Naraku to look at her.

"It would seem, that you finally decided to get more delectable company." Naraku smirked letting his gaze rove up and down her body.

"I think I just threw up in my mouth." Silvia gave a grimace of pure disgust and loath as she stared at the asshole. She could see the other demons on their side shift closer and were tense.

"Cool it Silv." Chuckled Yusuke at her with a grin at her dry sense of humor.

Hiei gave a smirk at her and fought the urge to shake his head at his imouto. She was very funny and sarcastic when she wanted to be instead of being a mother all the time.

The battle began as Naraku had Kagura send an attack at Inuyasha. Silvia dodged backwards fast and ducked as she shot an orb of Miko energy at a demon, turning it to dust and she did the same thing over again to other demons. She knew for a fact that Hiei and Yusuke was watching her back cause she could see demons falling dead into pieces.

With Kagome.

She dodged to the side nearly getting hit back Kagura's wind blades. Glancing around she saw all her friends fighting. Taking a quick look at her cousin, she sighed in relief as she saw her turn a demon to dust, with a scowl upon her face.

She hoped to god her cousin wouldn't be harmed too bad. Turning back around she fired another one of her arrows only to gasp as Naraku appeared in front of her. She could easily tell this was the real one and not a puppet.

"Hello dear Kagome." He chuckled low at her with a smirk as she glared down up at him.

Before he could get his hands on her, she was tackled and knocked to the side. She hit the ground hard and looked up and saw her cousin standing in front of her protectively her hands glowing.

"Oh, the little Miko wishes to play?" He taunted her with a large grin as she gave an impressive growl at him.

"You have messed with the wrong person, Naraku. I'm not like my cousin or that dead whore. I'll have no problems with taking you on." Silvia snarled at him icily as her hands began to glow a bright white color.

"Then give it you best shot." He chuckled at her but ended up snarling in agony as his flesh was seared by her.

Silvia touched him again and tried with all her might to purify him. But she yelped as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. Her powers stopped from her being shocked. She gave a short shriek as she was electrocuted bad. She could feel her vision darkening as Kagome screamed her name on fear. She could also feel her soul being sucked out by Kanna and that only added to the hurt.

"Silvia!!!" Kagome screamed stopping the battle all together as several enraged growls filled the air.

Naraku now held Silvia in his arms bridal style and was smirking at them. He had his red a barrier around him. Kagura and Kanna joined him inside with smirks of their owns. All three disappeared in a whirl of miasma.

Kagome was on her knees crying harshly as her cousin was taken away. She felt warm arms wrap around her as she turned her head and buried her face into the persons chest.

"THAT BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!" Roared Inuyasha in rage and hatred for Naraku.

"Agree. Non of us could use our powers cause they might have hurt her." Nodded Kuwabara with a sad/pissed look upon his face.

"Will get her back and he will pay." Snarled Yukio, his eyes were tinted red and his fangs were bared. He shocked those that have never seen him that way.

"Indeed." Agreed Sesshoumaru while watching the Lord with caution. For he had only seen him loose his temper once and only once. That had been enough for him. Lord Yukio had more Power than his, Sesshoumaru's father.

"Come one we have to start looking for them." Nodded Yusuke who's eyes were flashing red as his appearance was flickering back and forth.

Hiei was beyond pissed that she was taken. His eyes were a dark scarlet sinister red color to show the extinct of his rage.

"Let's go. I can still smell his stench. He obviously wants us to follow him." grounded Izumie trying so hard to keep his demon at bay. He wanted so bad to rip out that Bastard's throat for taking Silvia.

Everyone with Sesshoumaru commanding Jaken to watch over the children with the dragon and cat to help. The adults ran for it fast as the could. All lesser demons scurried away as they felt the power coming off the group.

With Naraku

He grinned manically as he placed the black Jewel shard over where her heart lay. With his own power he made it pass through her skin and into her heart. With a dark chuckle as she groaned before settling down. He motioned Takashi over his new son that he created.

"Take her to the special cell." He chuckled as Takashi nodded and picked up the motionless female.

Takashi carried the girl away and down the hall. He walked to the deepest part of the castle to the cells. Upon opening one her carried her and laid her down on the ground and walked back out smirking to the other beings in the cell.

Half in hour later.

Silvia moaned as she felt like her head was going to explode, literally. Moving slowly she opened her eyes and groaned again at seeing nothing but blackness. She rolled over onto her stomach and pushed herself onto her knees.

"Fucking asshole. I swear if I ever get my hands on him, he is dead. I'm going to rip out his heart myself." She muttered under breath as she shook her head slowly.

"Nice assumption." Chuckled a smooth husky male voice from across the cell.

"Let me guess the stupid cocky jackass locked you and the other two in here as well." She bit out with a grimace as she leaned against the wall.

"You have guessed right." Answered another male in a smooth voice that reminded her of Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's.

She frowned as she slowly made her hand glow a light blue color. Touching an old worn torch. She lit it on fire as well as lighting up the cell a little. Turning around she gaped as she saw the second male voice.

"Oh, fuck. Fluffy and Yasha are going to go fucking crazy." She cursed as she saw him eyes going wide as saucers.

"Speak onna. Do you know me?" He demanded her with a frown and eyes narrowed.

"Now, I am convinced that your him." She gave him a disdain look at his what she considered rudeness.

"Do you know him?" Asked the third male a deep timber voice that held a kindness to it.

"Ya. He's Inutaisho, Sesshoumaru's and Inuyasha's father." She nodded her head and leaned back against the wall.

"You know my sons?" Inutaisho asked in shock at her with slight widen eyes.

"Ya. Their pain in the asses but I care a great deal for them." She smiled gaining a motherly look upon her face at the thought of the half-brothers.

"You seem found of them. Are you one of their mates?" Asked the third male with a his deep timber voice.

"Me? Hell no. Their both like family to me. Plus One is love with a dead girl and the other well he's slowly falling in love with a human miko." Silvia shook her head at them with a small laugh and leaned more onto the wall.

"Dead girl? Human miko?" Inutaisho gave a confused look to the amusing woman who seemed to know his sons very well.

"Ya. Yasha likes the dead girl. Fluffy is falling in love with the human miko." Chuckled Silvia with an amused look at his shocked look.

"Yasha, is Inuyasha and Fluffy would be Sesshoumaru?" He asked with a raised eyebrow hoping he got it right.

"Yep. Though Fluffy doesn't know that he's in love yet. Kagome, though sure is falling for him. If a certain cocky asshole didn't decide to kidnap me, I would be working on getting those two together." She sighed and closed her eyes her head was still hurting bad. Moving a hand up she started to message her forehead to relieve some pain.

"Well, this is a surprise." Nodded Inutaisho with a calm smile upon his face, though he was worried about his youngest cuddling up to a dead woman.

"Hey! What are you two names. Sorry for being rude." She gave the other two an sheepish smile. As she looked at the other two.

"Kuronue. A bat demon." He nodded giving her a bright smile as she returned it.

"Tsukuyomaru. I' am as well a bat demon." Nodded the other demon with an amused look directed at her.

"Well, my name is Silvia. And I guess we have to wait here for the pack to find the assholes castle hide out place." Silvia nodded to them as she laid down with her head laying on her arm and closing her arms. She decided to crash lightly and wait for the others.

"She sure is something else entirely." Nodded Kuronue with a soft chuckle at the lightly sleeping woman.

"I heard that." She muttered to him with an amuse snort as he laughed at her.

With the others

"I smell the scent! It's this way!" Yelled Inuyasha as he charged towards a cleared area. Moving fast her brought out his sword and yelled, "Win Scar!" As the blade went red.

The barrier shattered as the ran into the castle all with pissed off looks.

"So, you all found my castle." taunted Naraku as he came out of hiding wearing a huge grin upon his face.

"Dragon Strike!" Yelled Sesshoumaru with red tinted eyes showing how pissed off he was.

With Silvia

She jerked awake fast and stood up. The castle shook and some of the bricks crumbled.

"Their here." She muttered softly and closed her eyes and searched for her cousin's energy. Finding it and feeling she was un-harmed she sighed in relief.

"Does not matter. The foul half-breed will not drop his barrier." Nodded Tsukuyomaru to her as he stood as well as the others.

"Yes he will." She nodded with narrowed eyes as she consecrated more on what was going on.

"Surely he is not that foolish?" Inutaisho asked with a raised eyebrow at her as mirth flashed in her eyes.

"No not foolish just extremely cocky and full of dam pride." she gained a smirk as she turned around swift and held a white/blue miko orb in her hand.

As soon as she felt it drop thanks to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha attacking him. She hurled her ball at the door letting it hit. The door exploded off the hinges creating a place to escape.

They hurried out fast but she went a different route than them.

"Where are you going?" Kuronue asked in concern for the young amusing powerful female.

"To retrieve something. You three go and help the others now!" She ordered and disappeared around a corner fast.

"Well, shall we go crash the party?" Kuronue gave a fanged smirk as felt the need for revenge against the foul half-breed for locking him.

"We shall." Growled Inutaisho as his eyes tinted red with the need for vengeances as well as Tsukuyomaru nodded his head.

With the others.

Everyone froze as the felt strong demonic energy spilling from the castle from behind Naraku. They were shocked especially the two half-brothers. They felt the one beings power they thought had died a long time ago. Naraku froze as he tried to put back up his barrier around the castle but found out he couldn't. Everyone jumped out of the way as a whole was blasted in the side and out came Inutaisho, Kuronue, and Tsukuyomaru walking with angered expression.

"So, the little lady was right. He is to cocky and full of himself." Nodded Kuronue with a fanged grin as he swung around his sickle by the chain with narrowed eyes.

"Agreed." Rumbled out Inutaisho with his eyes narrowed at the dark Half-breed.

"Enough! Where is she?!" Snarled a angered Yukio with his eyes rimmed in bright red. He could feel her inside the castle but her aurora was off, same as her scent. And he didn't like it one bit. He could also feel Alexeron, Ryu and Izumie's anger building up like his own.

"That delectable woman. Who holds more interest than Kikyo and yourself Kagome. I must say her scent is divine." Naraku purred out with a sinister smirk upon his face as he looked at them all.

He stumbled forward as he was hit from behind by Kagura herself who was smirking. A tall beautiful pale woman dressed in a long white dress and had snow-white hair to her hips. A mirror resided in her hands as her dark black eyes glared at Naraku.

"This ends now." Hissed Kagura coldly as she lifted up her fan and sent blades at him but he laughed and put up a barrier around himself as his new incarnations appeared beside him.

Hakudoshi appeared walking out with a grinning Silvia. Her hands were glowing threatening as her eyes flashed dangerously towards him.

"You forget Kagura. I hold your life in my hands." Naraku smirked more to his disobedient child.

"Really, Naraku. Then I the ruler of the winds Kagura dare you to give my heart a squeeze." Laughed Kagura as she snapped her fan closed and her red eyes sparkled with defilement.

"As you wish." He held out his hand summoning her heart but shock and confusion littered his face as nothing happened.

"You foolish Man! Don't you see I have my heart as does Kanna. She stands before you in her real age!" Kagura laughed more as Kanna smirked at her younger sister in amusement.

"He really is a fool big sister." Hakudoshi smirked as he lifted his scythe up and was prepared for battle.

"How!" He roared in rage his eyes gone a deep almost black scarlet color. He was beyond filled with rage at this news.

"That would be little ole' me." Silvia raised her hand as was rewarded with shocked looks from the others but Yukio was searching her everywhere with his gaze making sure she was unharmed.

"You stole the heart from me?" Naraku spat coldly towards the girl but was silently filled with pride in choosing his soon to be mate. She had taken the hearts without him noticing.

"Now you see here. Stole is very harsh word. I merely took back what didn't belong to you in the first place. Now enough chit-chat I' am severely angered that you took me." She spoke her voice going to a dark unhindered tone at the last words.

"Ah. But you see I don't plan on staying here for long." He smirked as miasma filled the area causing everyone to cover their noses and faces.

When it was all cleared, Silvia was pulled into a giant hug by Kagome, Hiei and Yusuke. Shuichi patted her shoulder with a smile.

"Alright move!" Barked Inuyasha as he pulled her away from them and hugged her tightly nuzzling her cheek with affection and held her closer. He was happy that his mother figure was back and unharmed.

"I'm glad to be back with you guys as well. But something isn't settling well with me. Naraku gave up to easy and it was just to easy to began with." Silvia spoke with a sharp nod of her head as the others nodded on agreement.

"Agreed." Nodded Yukio as he appeared beside her with his normal cold calm look but those that knew him could see the relief in his eyes that she was safe.

"We should get a move on. Those three can explain on how their alive. Right now I'm tired hungry and have a really big headache to get rid of." Silvia nodded as her headache decided to make itself known with a big pounding throb.

"Let's get to Keada's village." Nodded Inuyasha shooting her a concerned look as she messaged her temples.

"Hiei, could you give me a ride. I'm not feeling well." Silvia nodded as she nearly collapsed but he caught her with no problem.

"Let's move." Ordered Yusuke as Hiei picked her up bridal style and they all headed back after collecting the children.

"Jaken. Go back the palace and retrieve Isis now. She will take a look at her. Besides the Silvia will feel more comfortable with my daughter looking after health than any others." Ordered Yukio to the small imp who turned and took off with Ah-Uh.

Everyone knew that Isis and Silvia had grown close to one another. Silvia had become a mother figure to Isis. And Isis gad was extremely attached to her as well as over protective of Silvia. She had nearly taken a guards head off when he insulted her about being human.

"She'll be fine." Nodded Kagome with a confident look upon her face but her eyes still held concern in them for her younger cousin.

They all headed to the Village as the three new demons explained as how Naraku brought them back and why. Though it had been very foolish of the half-breed to do it cause they had even more powerful beings on their side to defeat him. But they all knew that he had something else planned and it wasn't going to be pretty but more along the lines very painful.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: The spirits of the Shikon Jewel have decided that they want a permanent Guardian. The piece by piece fuse with a unexpected person. Naraku foolishly brings a few powerful beings back from the dead.

Chapter Three

"Isis, Is she okay?" Kagome asked the beautiful Panther Demoness. She did live up to her name. She was truly one of the most beautiful one she has ever seen.

"Yes. She is though there is something tainted with her aurora. But she is okay as in healthy." Smiled Isis with her warm liquid silver eyes as she gazed at the woman who was sitting under a tree in the shade.

Isis could also see her father lounging on the tree branch above her and the other two, the fox and wolf were relaxing while laying down over by the young woman. Though the female was way younger than her. She had this air around her that demanded respect and held a motherliness for those that wish to accept it. She was always kind and caring but held a very dangerous temper when she was provoked or anyone she cared about was in danger.

Though she was very concerned for her. She held a tainted energy coming from her but seeing as it did no harm as of yet everyone decided to let it go for now that is. Though she couldn't help but a grin as she thought on how her father had grown very attached to Silvia, same as the other two as well.

With Silvia.

She leaned against the tree thinking on what happen a week ago. She now had a dull ache in her chest but refused to tell anyone. They didn't need to be bothered by her cause they were to busy trying to hunt down Naraku. Hakudoshi though had grown quite attached to her though.

She didn't mind really at all but she had a feeling he knew that there was something wrong with her. She just knew it wasn't going to be any good and could only hope the ones she cared for didn't get hurt in the process. Cause if that happened, she would never be able to forgive herself. Leaning back more she started to hum a gentle tune under her breath as she closed her eyes as well, it looked as if she was completely relaxed there.

Inutaisho watched the young female and frowned briefly at the taint he could feel coming from her. But her own power rose and canceled it out in trying to take control over her.

"I said quit being a bastard! Sesshoumaru!" Yelled Inuyasha getting in his face with a deep snarl vibrating from his chest.

"Silence, Inuyasha!" Sesshoumaru growled low at him with barely contained anger towards the whelp.

Silvia now stood with a concerned look up her face as she watched the brothers argue and fight with one another. She didn't like them fighting with one another at all.

"Asshole!" Snapped Inuyasha with anger flashing in his eyes at his elder brother.

"Foolish Half-breed!" Sesshoumaru lost his cool for once and slashed out at Inuyasha causing Kagome to give a soft gasp.

"ENIOUGH!" Shouted Silvia as she stormed over with her eyes flashing angrily with a dark look upon her face.

"Silvia." Inuyasha looked at her pain residing in his eyes at being called a half-breed.

"Inuyasha watch your mouth around the children and don't call your brother that." Nodded Silvia towards him as she motioned him to back away towards the others.

"Yes mam." He murmured as he now stood beside Kagura.

"And you! What have I said about anybody using that foul word around here!" She rounded fast on Sesshoumaru with a cold piercing look upon her face.

Sesshoumaru stared at the female in shock having never come in contact with her anger before like some many others have. He could do nothing as she glared coldly at him for calling his half brother a half breed.

"I have half the god forsaken mind to put a subduing necklace around your neck like Inuyasha has around his neck!" She hissed at him while curling her lip at him with a cold look in her eyes.

"Oh, man is she ever mad now." Shippo whimpered with wide eyes as his mother gave the demon lord a cold look.

"I'll handle it from here." Inutaisho butted in with a nod to her but froze at her withering glare.

"With all do respect Lord Inutaisho. He may be your son but he is in my pack. I am alpha here. So though he is your son, I will deal with this problem as the alpha here." She spoke fast and hard shocking everyone as they had never seen her correct someone that way before.

Inutaisho stared at the female in pure shock at her correcting him that way. He felt his best snarl at this. It wanted to break free and put the female in her place and show her who exactly was more dominate.

"Try it." She hissed as her hands began to glow a white/blue as her eyes took on a faint glow as well.

"Shit!" Inuyasha froze as he realized what was going to go down. His father and the woman who was like family to him was going to battle for dominance with one another.

Yukio now stood beside his daughter as he narrowed his eyes a little. He made a silent promise to put the dog in his place if laid a single claw on her. Though his face remained cold as it always did. He knew he was probably falling for the young spirit female but he could not show it.

Silvia stood there with a cold emotionless façade upon her face. Though she didn't like violence mainly against someone in the group but she wasn't going to let Inutaisho have his way. Everyone knew here that she couldn't stand the word half-breed or anything else like it. If she had to use force then by god she was going to use force on father and son, to get it through both of their thick heads.

"Well, Lord Inutaisho. Are you going to challenge me or are you going to back down and allow me to handle this. But know this challenge me and I will use my Miko ability's on you with no mercy." Silvia spoke with a cold voice and a blank look directed at him as her hand lifted slightly in his direction as a clear warning.

"Father do not come between this fight." Sesshoumaru snapped at his father with a low warning growl.

Inutaisho was shocked at his own son telling him to but out. He was going up against a fairly powerful miko and he wanted him to stay out of this fight.

"Well, Sesshoumaru. What will it be? A fight or peaceful way? You chose." She nodded to the powerful demon lord as she turned her face towards him.

Sesshoumaru nearly growled in anger. He was going to have to put away his pride and apologies to his younger half-brother.

"This Sesshoumaru is sorry for calling you a half-breed." He nodded his head towards his brother's shocked gaze and ignored the others that were shocked as well.

"Inuyasha!" Silvia sharpened her tone and sent the boy a warning glare of ice.

"This Inuyasha is sorry for calling you a bastard." He muttered out with a nervous look upon his face as he ignored everyone's shocked gazes.

"Good." Nodded Silvia with a approving look directed to the both of them.

"Don't expect us to stop fighting, onna." Warned Sesshoumaru with a raised eyebrow towards her.

"I was afraid of that." She sighed under her breath while shaking her head at him.

"He has a point, Mom." Inuyasha smirked at her knowing it would take a second a for her to figure out what he called her.

"Well at least were not fighting anymore," She gave a bright smile to them but it froze as she remembered what he called her, " What did you just call me?" She gaped at him in pure shock eyes wide.

"You heard me mom." His smirk widen as she gave him a warning look.

"The boy has a point. From the way you put father in his place to install your own punishment me. And just now from the way you acted to me and Inuyasha. You act like a mother to not only us but to most here. So, what do you say Mother." Sesshoumaru spoke up shocking them as he smirked at her as she flushed and gave him a small glare.

"They are correct mother." Isis spoke up with a warm smile towards her as she looked crossed eyed for a second.

"I'm not going to win this battle I'm I" She asked looking at them with mirth shining in her eyes as her lips tilted up in a smile.

"Nope." Isis gave her a tight hug as Inuyasha chuckled and Sesshoumaru smirked at her.

"Kids." Silvia sighed as she walked back to her spot by the tree and sat down with a small smile upon her face.

"What just happened?" Sango asked with a confused look upon her face.

"Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, and Isis have just claimed Silvia-mama as their mother. So, by demon standers they are now her children. If anyone tries anything to her their demons will react and kill the threat. And if an demon wishes to court her and mate her they will have to go through them. And prove their worth to them." Shippo explained with a nod as he took after Silvia and pounced on her lap with a grin.

"Well this interesting." Chuckled Miroku softly as the others nodded their heads as if to agree.

"Father, may I have a word alone?" Isis glanced to her father with a peaceful look upon her face.

"Yes." He nodded and followed her into the woods at a silent pace.

They both came upon the river as Isis sighed as she hoped and prayed he wouldn't fight about it or deny what she was going to say.

"I know father." She spoke as she continued to gaze down at the crystal clear water.

"And what do you know, young one?" Yukio asked with a raised eyebrow towards his only child with confusion.

"Your in love with Silvia, father." She smiled at his shocked look upon his face.

"You are far to observant for your on good." Yukio shook his head at his daughter mirth residing in his eyes at her big smile.

"I know but just so you know. I approve all the way. She is kind, caring and has lots of spunk and a large back bone. She doesn't treat you any other that is different cause of you being a lord or because other than Naraku you are the most powerful demon around. Make sure you tell her soon." Isis spoke with a soft gentle smile towards her father as he patted her head with a very small smile of his own.

"Very well said my little one." He nodded his head and gave her soft look as she beamed up at him with a huge smile.

"Silvia!" Screamed Kagome's voice filled with fear and horror.

Both demons took off fast towards the village. What greeted them, shocked them to the core. Several huts were destroyed and people were injured badly. Hearing fighting they ran to the source and what they saw shocked them all the way. Inuyasha was leaning against a tree bleeding as was Yusuke. Sango was laying on the ground hurt with Miroku next to her also hurt.

"What happened?" Isis asked in horror as she smelled more blood but Silvia's aurora was almost completely black from the inside out.

"Something's wrong with Silvia! Go that way the other's forced her towards the large clearing!" Kagome came running back with horrified look upon her face.

Yukio took off faster than hell with Isis hot on his heels. Both came upon the clearing as Shuichi was throw passed them and hit the ground Hiei was throw into a tree and it snapped in half. Looking to the middle they saw the other demon lords there with Kagura, Kanna and Hakudoshi. Coming to stand beside Izumie they saw they were surrounding Silvia, except her eyes when they landed on them were a deep midnight blue almost black color.

"It's Naraku! He put a tainted jewel shard within her and is controlling her." Hakudoshi spoke up as he dodged the side from a ball of dark crackling miko energy.

"Where is the jewel?" Alexeron bit out angrily as he dodged as well from getting hit by a miko whip.

"The jewel shard resides inside of her heart removing it will kill the girl." Kikyo walked out with a cold look upon her face.

"Not good." Growled out Kuronue as he was knocked aside and skidded on the ground harshly.

Silvia watched all of them with a lifeless look across her face as she deflected their attacks easily. And she was quick to dodge fast and easy from them.

"Kill him! Kill the Lord of North." Naraku's voice hissed softly across her mind as he controlled her with the Jewel shard.

"No! Get out!" she screamed inside her head as she saw herself blast Inutaisho back with enough force to cause some good damage to him.

"Oh Gods no please!" She begged as she felt her body and saw she was approaching Yukio with a now dark miko energy sword made in her hand.

Yukio kept his face blank as his sword colliding with her dark energy made one. Sparks flew from the force. Everyone else jumped back and let the two battle it all out. No one noticed Kikyo had notched an arrow and released it straight at Yukio. Silvia suddenly knocked him aside and destroyed the arrow. Her eyes flickered back to the blue going back to midnight blue.

"I grow tired of you always getting in the way! Die!" Silvia appeared in front of Kikyo shoving her hand into her chest and shattered her body.

Souls were released except a big blue one shot through the trees towards Kagome's body. A moment later a mournful howl went through the air, letting everyone know that Inuyasha knew that Kikyo was dead finally.

Silvia turned and raised her blade and reappeared in front of Yukio colliding her blade with his own. Both continued to battle it out harshly. One trying to kill the other as the other tried to keep them from getting hurt and trying to knock some sense into them as well.

Yukio shoved her back and swiped his blade at her. He knew if ever given the chance he would rip out Naraku's throat for doing this to her. He watched her closely as she seemed to battle something but it won out as she lunged at him again. It started another battle up as the each blocked one another attacks.

"Kill Him! Kill Him!" Naraku hissed into her mind with a faint smirk.

"No please don't! I don't want to see someone I love die!" Silvia pleaded with heavy grief in her voice.

The others were shocked to see tears well up in her blank eyes but they never fell. She just continued to fight Yukio without remorse.

"Silvia fight it!" Shouted Isis as she choked back a sob as they both still fought with one another.

The others arrived and gasped as they saw the two fighting one another. Neither was backing down from the other. But they all could see the tears welling up in Silvia's blank but the never fell. Silvia suddenly jumped back about ten feet and her sword disappeared and she raised her hands and a glowing dark bow appeared with an equally dark glowing arrow notched. Kagome's eyes widen as she realized what was going to happen. She as going to repeat her own actions.

"No! Silvia snap the hell out of it!" Kagome yelled with a panic look upon her face as the others were shocked since she hardly never used curse words.

"DIE!" Spoke a dark voice through Silvia as she pulled the arrow tighter and aimed it for Yukio's heart.

"NO! DON'T DO IT!" Silvia shouted inside her mind with fear.

The arrow was released at an alarming high speed that even Hiei wouldn't have been able to dodge.

"NO!!!" an ear piercing scream vibrated through the air as the arrow hit him but only in the shoulder since he was able to move fast enough.

A bright light surrounded Silvia's body as she shed tears at seeing his blood being spilt. A hot white fire filled her from the inside out as she cried out and withered from the agony and grief pierced her heart.

"You are my reincarnation. You are meant to be the Shikon. Grief and love run through your veins for those you care for … those you love. The jewel shard shall fuse with your body one at time or how ever many you gain. But alas in the end you will become the Shikon." A strong female voice spoke loud in clear as she felt her body pulse with new power and the presence's of the one shard in her heart and as the shards Kagome had entered her body.

The light slowly faded and revealed Silvia on her knees with tears streaming down her face as she wrapped her arms around her body. She was shaking badly as she cried harder and bowed her head.

Yukio approached her slowly with the arrow still lodged in his shoulder. Coming up to her he knelt right in front of her as he put away his sword. Moving gently he took her chin his hand and lifted her head. Her eyes were a water blue now as more tears spilled from her eyes. Her eyes went to his wounded shoulder, moving slowly she touched the arrow and it shattered into nothing and her hand glowed as she healed him. After healing him she fell forward passing out in his arms.

"She's back thank the gods." Isis breathed as they all approached the two.

"For one so small and young. She sure is powerful." nodded Kuronue as he settled beside them and patted her head gently smiling as he moved his caress and fell into a deeper sleep.

"Let's get back to the village." Inuyasha spoke up with sorrow filled gaze as he mourned Kikyo's passing but he felt no ill will towards Silvia, it was Kikyo's time any way.

Inutaisho spared the female cradled in Yukio's arms a glance. He could feel her new power building up in her body. He knew now she was the key in defeating Naraku. He really didn't know what his old friend was playing but he knew it couldn't be good or bad.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: The spirits of the Shikon Jewel have decided that they want a permanent Guardian. The piece by piece fuse with a unexpected person. Naraku foolishly brings a few powerful beings back from the dead.

Chapter Four

Silvia refused to speak to anyone but the children. She defiantly stayed cleared of Lord Yukio and the other Lords. Everyone was concerned because when she smiled it was either fake or strained. And even then she only smiled for the sake of the children to ease their fears.

"She is hurting." Whispered Kagome under her breath, as she saw her cousin leaning against a tree watching over the children.

"Why? All she did was fight us and injure Lord Yukio" Frowned Inutaisho in confusion to the young Miko but was surprised as she cast him an icy look.

"She nearly killed someone she cares deeply for, you insensitive asshole." She spat and stormed away from them going towards Keada's hut to help the elder Miko.

"Great. One is hurting for nearly killing someone she cares about and the other is pissed cause at baka Inu." Kagura muttered walking towards Silvia to join her side in watching over the children.

The other's sighed and shook their heads at them. Isis remained in her spot as the other's walked away. She looked at her adopted mother with a great sadness in her eyes. She could feel her grief and anger at herself for letting Naraku control her. But she also knew she could pull through this and make. She can and will come back to herself and them all.

With Silvia

"Yusuke, come and watch over the children!" Silvia called to the young half demon as she motioned Kagura, Kanna and Hakudoshi to follow her.

Yusuke walked over and nodded as she took off to the woods with the three demons following her silently. Hiei disappeared after them with a slight scowl upon his face. He was going to find out what was wrong with his imouto, wither she liked it or not.

They walked into a small clearing with a pond. Silvia stood there looking into the pond with sadness in her eyes. She could sense Hiei in the trees behind the others and knew he was only concerned.

"Come out Hiei!" She called softly to her older adopted brother with a soft look as he appeared beside the others as Kagura shrugged at him and continued to stare at her.

"What is wrong?" Kanna asked in her normal soft tone with concern flashing in her dark eyes.

"Midoriku spoke to me when that white light encased me three days ago. And she told me terrible great news." She walked towards them with a grief filled look as they felt an unsettling feeling in their guts and chest.

"What did she tell you?" Asked Hakudoshi with a troubled look upon his face at the woman who was becoming a mother to him.

"She told me, I am to become the Jewel. The shards will fuse with my body, soul, heart and mind as we collect them." She answered and let loose a soft sob and wrapped her arms around herself.

"I'll protect you and so well the others." Hiei wrapped his arms around her tightly as the other three joined in and nodded their agreement.

Silvia relaxed in their hold and sighed softly as she closed her eyes. They tightened their grip and she lit a small smile light her face.

"Please quit being sad. Everyone misses your smiles and I know for sure the children miss the real ones." Kanna nudged her as they pulled away from one another.

"I'll try. But for now I think we should get back to the village." Silvia smiled as the rest nodded in agreement.

They all walked back to the village and sighed in annoyance as Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were fighting again with one another. Silvia frowned and nearly growled as one of the hits nearly hit a hut.

"Kagura, would you kindly do the honors." Silvia spoke in soft barely controlled tone with anger.

"With pleasure." She purred and raised her fan. Swinging it down fast white colored wind blades flew at the brothers, separating them fast.

"Now since you idiots are done arguing. We need to move out soon." Silvia spoke with a sharp glare to them both as the both looked guilty.

"Ohh, you guys got into trouble by mom." snickered Isis at them as they shot her glares for that comment even though it was true from the disapproving look from Silvia.

"Isis, do not tease your brothers." Silvia walked past her and towards Keada's hut with a sharp nod.

"Ummm, What?" Isis's mouth fell open in shock as the brother's looked shock as well.

"If you're going to call me mom and fight and argue and tease one another like siblings. I'm going to treat you all like that. Now no more fighting or else." Silvia scoffed before heading towards the hut.

"She has valid point children." Laughed Alexeron as they shot him glares along with shooting glares at Izumie who was laughing his ass off.

"Come on everyone!" Shouted Yusuke from the exit to the village where the other's were waiting.

"I guess were leaving finally." Mused Ryu with a low chuckle as Yukio joined his side in walking towards the others.

Couple hours later

Silvia had returned to her normal motherly fun nature personality. To which the others were grateful for. They were all relaxed but not by much too where they would get caught off guard and be injured. Inuyasha and Kagome were back to their regular arguments much the amusement of the others cause she would yell sit. Though Silvia had noticed that Kagome and The Lord Of Fluff were closer than before. To which they were walking side by side.

"It happened when you were out of commission." Chuckled Alexeron from beside her as she glanced at him with a raised eyebrow.

"About dam time." She nodded speaking so only he heard her, to which it received another chuckled from the lord.

"What are you two whispering about? People are going to start wondering if your having an affair." Izumie appeared beside them with a wolfish grin upon his face.

"Jealous, Wolf?" Taunted Alexeron with a huge grin upon his face towards his long time friend.

"Please, why would she want a sleazy fox like you when she could have a loyal wolf like me?" Scoffed Izumie with a smirk directed at the fox.

Silvia shook her head at the two bickering demon lords, but gained a mirth filled smile as she saw Ryu with an amused look but he froze seeing her look.

"Actually, I tend to favor dragons instead," she purred and walked up to Ryu shocking the others as she swept her hand across his arm, " But Cats tend to take my fancy." She walked by Yukio sweeping her hand gently across his cheek before walking up ahead wearing a smirk upon her face, leaving them to gape at her.

Inuyasha and Yusuke along with Kuwabara burst into laughter as Kuronue and Shuichi laughed lightly at the look on their faces. Silvia just smirked as Hiei appeared besides her shaking his head. She heard Kagura snickering as Kanna laughed softly from behind her. Looking over shoulder she saw Hakudoshi looking amused at her. She tossed them a smile as looked back forward.

"She's a bloody Vixen!" Accused Alexeron before he burst into laughter as they followed her and the rest down the road.

Silvia laughed as the others caught up with her and the rest. Shippo had hopped on her shoulder and began to doze off for a light nap. Hakudoshi grabbed her hand and walked closer to her as they began to walk through a village filled with demons, humans and half-demons. Kagura had gripped her fan glared at the males that were staring at Silvia with lust and desire. Sesshoumaru wrapped Kagome in his scent to ward off other males and females that would com to desire her. Sango just stood close Miroku and glared at any offending male that stared at her wrong.

Silvia smiled as she went to a vendor as some of the others went to go and ask questions about Naraku and maybe for a place to stay tonight. The vendor stand held lots of different fruits and flowers.

"Can I have an apple, Silvia-mama?" Asked Shippo in with a grin upon his face but he noticed several shocked and interested looks from mainly males now directed at them.

"Of course dear one. Hakudoshi, Rin do you want one as well?" Silvia smiled as glanced at the other two children beside her as she dug out her money.

"Yes Silvia/Mother." Both chorused, Rin calling her Silvia and Hakudoshi calling her mother.

"Three red apples please?" She gave the vendor a smile as he nodded and handed her the apple as she gave him the correct change.

All four wondered around and looked at all the vendors that held different things from kimonos, jewelry to real food and sweets. All the time Silvia never noticed the attention she was getting from everyone or the beings that were talking about her.

They walked into a tavern a little while later to meet up with the others. Silvia smiled as she saw her group sitting at a table waiting for food.

"Hey, Silvia. Have wondering the village?" Asked Yusuke with a grin towards the female.

"Yes. And after we eat a light meal we as in me and you are training." Silvia nodded taking a seat beside Hiei.

"I don't wanna." He grumbled under his breath but nodded in agreement not wanting to anger her before a training session. He had did that when they first met and it wasn't pretty … for him or the surrounding forest.

"Is uncle Yusuke going to get his butt kicked by mama?" Shippo asked Hakudoshi in a whisper but everyone could hear him well enough.

"I believe so." Hakudoshi smirked at his new little brother in amusement as the rest gave low chuckles.

"Hush and eat." smiled Kagome in amusement at the children but laughed at Yusuke's sour face.

Hour later

Yusuke stood in a clear useless field wearing cut off jean shorts at the knee with a wife beater on as well as tiny shoes.

Silvia stood across from him wearing a tight black tang-top with tight black daisy duke shorts and flat black slipper/shoes. Hair was swept into a high pony-tail. As she stood in a stance with an emotionless façade upon her face.

"Ready?" She asked with a blank tone she had learned from her teacher to never show emotions in a battle, fake or real.

"Ready." He smirked at her but kept his guard up and watched her like a hawk. He knew from watching her and Hiei's fights that she was fast as hell and gave no mercy real fight or not.

"BEGAN!" shouted Kagome from the side on hand to heal injury's, meaning to heal Yusuke if he angered Silvia at all during the battle.

Yusuke charged at Silvia who stood her ground. He swung at her fast only for her to easily block his attack and kick him the stomach. He stumbled back and kicked at her fast only for to jump back and twirl before landing on the ground easily. She charged and knocked him the jaw hard enough to hurt and sting but not enough to break anything.

"Fuck, do you really have to hit so dam hard?" Yusuke rubbed his jaw and glared at her as she simply stared at him.

Before he could blink she was in front of him knocking him flat on his back with a well placed kick to the chest. He got up fast and attacked her harshly barely landing a hit on her.

"Wow, she's fast." Whispered Izumie in shock at seeing her dodge Yusuke's attacks easily.

"Silvia is very fast. The only one I have ever seen really land a hit on her it Hiei. He juts as fast as her." Nodded Kagome with a small smile directed at him but winced as Yusuke hit a tree from angering Silvia with him goofing off again during training.

"Yusuke, try and not anger her anymore." Called out Shuichi but he winced as Silvia punched him square in the face making the young half-demon fly into the ground.

"It's no use. He's not going to listen." Snorted Inuyasha with a chuckle as Silvia beat the tare out of Yusuke.

"Would you fight her?" Asked Inutaisho with a raised eyebrow but amusement danced in his eyes as Silvia was winning the fight.

"Ya but I wouldn't anger her or worse piss her off during a fight. That Hell-Cat would wipe the floor with me as she doing now with him." He pointed to Yusuke who was trying to land a hit or get passed her defenses.

"Afraid?" Asked/taunted Alexeron with an amused look but froze at Kuwabara's serious face as he turned toward them.

"Everyone has a right to be afraid of her if she decided to use all her power in a fight. I have seen it once when Yusuke, I, Shuichi, and Hiei fought in a tournament that was held in our time. Yusuke was nearly killed by the opposing team. When it was her turn to fight she, the captain of their turn called her a dirty whore and teased her about how weak Yusuke was. He then said he was going to use Yukina, Hiei's and her adopted sister as a plaything. She had just lost it, power exploded from her. We barely made out of the dome before she destroyed it and everyone other being that was inside it. She is to be feared yet not to be feared because she would never harm someone she cares about if she can help it." He spoke with a grave face and voice full of wisdom and with a nod.

"Hmm" Yukio looked towards the female he favored above all others except his daughter. He could see just a tiny bit of amusement in her eyes at Yusuke complaining and calling her a meanie for being so rough and hitting so hard.

"I give!" Yusuke dropped to the ground and glared at Silvia playfully as she tsked and shook her head at him in disapproval and light amusement and gentleness. He gave a grin towards her though as Kagome came over and healed his injury's that sustained from hitting the ground and the tree, she threw him into a tree having grown tired of his whining attitude.

Silvia smiled and shook her head at the boy before glancing over to the others. Her eyes met Hiei's for a spilt second and knew someone had spilled the beans some on her past. She scanned the group with narrowed eyes and they landed on Kuwabara with a glare. Moving fast she appeared behind him cause he had his back to her. Before they could blink she grabbed the back of his shirt and tossed him hard to land next to Yusuke, who called him a dumbass.

She huffed and glared at him with a scowl upon her face but she relaxed as she felt Hiei come to stand next to her. He nudged her gently only noticeable to those paying attention.

"_Their idiots." _She spoke through the mental link they now shared.

"_Leave them. They know no better. The Baka was trying to be helpful in the worst way possible." _He replied back as she gave a low nod to him and glanced around the field but noticed they were getting company.

"_We've got company." _She spoke nodding in the direction of the finely dresses demons.

"_Hn." _He glanced at her and nodded as Inutaisho greeted the demons with a calm façade.

"Is there something we can help you with?" Asked Alexeron with a raised eyebrow getting a bad feeling.

"Yes. Our Lord has seen that woman fight and wishes to buy her and make her his wife. Now name your price." Nodded the Demon in charge pointing towards Silvia who held a shocked look upon her face as did the others.

"Did he just?" asked Kagome in complete shock as she cast a weary look towards Silvia who still whore a shocked look.

"She doesn't belong to any of us. She is her own person." Growled Izumie with a cold glare directed him but let a deadly smirk light his face as the demon flinched back from him.

"Fine then girl comes with us." Ordered the demon ignoring the Lords and looking at Silvia who didn't look happy one bit.

"My name is Silvia and you will do well to remember it. No bugger off I belong to no one." she hissed in a low voice slowly losing her temper with the Baka.

"Come now our Lord wishes for and will not take no for an answer." The demon snarled at her and grabbed her wrist which was a big mistake cause the next thing he knew and fist collided with his face causing him to stumble back.

"I SAID I BELONG TO NO ONE!!!" Silvia yelled getting angry by the second as she shook with rage and a deep penetrating need to put this jackass in his place for thinking she was some meek female ruled by males.

"You bitch you shall pay dearly for your insolences towards me and the young Lord!" snarled the demon as he righted himself and charged at her.

A blur dashed out of no where and reappeared holding the guard by the throat with a deadly glare directed at him. The male has waist length deep ebon colored hair, large black fox ears on top that were twitching in anger. Pale skin with marking like the lords except his wore dark red. He wore all black and has a long bushy silky soft black tail. His eyes were a piercing green flecked with red.

"You over step your boundaries, Darien." Growled the male while baring his sharp white fangs his face.

"But…. The lord had wished for the woman. We were only doing as told." He whimpered out pitifully with fear in plain sight on his face.

"Tell my elder brother she and her pack are under my protection. He does not want to anger me again." He snarled in a dark tone with glare to match.

"Yes. Prince Kuroki." The soldier bowed and ran with his men once released.

Once they were out of sight, Kuroki turned his gaze unto them and looked into Silvia's beautiful piercing ice-blue eyes. She, it would seem was analyzing him in curiosity and confusion with a touch of weariness.

"Thank you, Prince Kuroki-Sama." Kagome gave a small bow to him as the others nodded in agreement.

Sango was watching the demon with a frown upon her face. He was a forbidden, more forbidden than Hiei was. She did not know if she was comfortable in having him near them. Hiei she could stand because she didn't want to anger Silvia or Kagome but having another that was pushing her limits.

"Watch you thoughts, Sango-san." Silvia spoke up as she stared at her with a clear warning look to rein in her distaste and hatred.

"Stay out of my head!" Snapped Sango with a glare directed at her causing several to growl at her angrily.

"You were projecting them and now you better watch on how you speak to me and speak in front of the children." Silvia appeared in front of her with a low growl only Sango heard from being so close.

"Who's going to make me? You?" glared Sango back but flinched as Silvia's eyes darkened with anger and as she hissed at her.

"Yes in fact I will. I am not like my younger cousin, I do not like disrespect and I will not tolerate it from you. Watch your back for I am not one you should cross or betray." Silvia hissed in her ear causing her to shiver and leak fear.

Silvia turned from her and walked back towards Shippo. The demons stared at her in understanding at what she and why she acted like that. She was the Alpha of the pack and Sango was over stepping line as a lower member of the pack. She had crossed her Alpha and had been put her in her place with a mere warning. They knew that the second time she did this Silvia will put her in her place by physical force to show her and to install her dominants over her and to show the rest she took no grab from anyone. Though she was kind and loving, she was still the Alpha of this pack.

"We should set up camp or find a place to sleep. Silvia is to annoyed right now to continue with training." Kagome gave a gentle smile towards them and nodded as they nodded back to her.

Silvia grabbed her water bottle and walked off towards where she could smell a stream near by. The others watched as she walked away with stiffness in her posture completely annoyed. Kagome gave a small sigh as she wondered what Sango did to make her so angry.

"The Demon Slayer was thinking of ways to make the Prince leave because he is a forbidden child. She only tolerates me but having him here only has fueled her hatred for my kind." Hiei spoke as he shot the Demon slayer a cold withering glare.

"Sango?" Kagome gave a frown at her in confusion and slight sadness at her friend's rude actions.

"It's who I am Kagome. They are abominations that deserve to die even by demons standers." Sango bit out icily towards her causing her to flinch back and take on a look of hurt.

Sesshoumaru sent her a deadly growl and put a hand on Kagome's shoulder as he smelt her non falling tears. Silvia gave a frown of concern an internally sighed at the stupid fighting they were doing; she knew she was going to have to stop it or Sesshoumaru was going to end up tearing apart Sango.

"Enough! We are friends and can not afford to argue amongst ours self's. This is exactly what Naraku would want from us." She called out in a soft tone causing them all to look at her and only the ones who saw her though her façade could to tell she was pained that they were arguing amongst themselves.

"Mama is right we shouldn't fight. Now let's put this behind us." Isis joined Silvia's side with a gentle smile directed at them all as Silvia placed a hand on her shoulder softly.

"Mr. Kuroki is welcomed to join us for tonight and also thank you for helping." Silvia gave him a smile as she saw him flicker his gaze towards Isis before giving her a slow bow and a grateful smile.

"You are quite welcome Lady Silvia and it would be my honor to join such a beautiful and her daughter for tonight." Kuroki nodded making Isis blush and Silvia's smile to widen at him.

"Call me Silvia and my daughter's name is Isis. Her brother's are Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha." Silvia nodded as he bowed to them and came forward not noticing the mischief shining in her eyes as they walked back to hut they were all staying at.

Later that night.

Silvia watched as Isis and Kuroki talked quietly with one another by the small pound by the hut they were staying in for the night. She could tell both were becoming attached to one another fast and couldn't help but be happy.

"Playing match maker, Vixen." Alexeron stated more than asked coming to stand beside her for she was leaning against the tree with a smile upon her face.

"Who me? Never." She smirked up to him a with mischief shining brightly in her eyes as he chuckled at her.

"If I didn't now better I would think you are a fox Demoness." He gave a fanged grin to her as she laughed softly at him before walking away back to her room; she shared with Hakudoshi, Kanna, Shippo, and Kagura. All of them refused to leave her side for one second. They didn't want to give Naraku another chance at her.

"You know she is something else entirely." Chuckled Izumie walking up to him with a fanged grin of his own directed at his long life friend.

"Indeed dear friend." He smirked as both walked back to the hut and left the younger two alone to talk with one another in private.


End file.
